planetaaguafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Módulo:Categorização AD e AB de outras wikis
local p = { } local badgesList = { Q6540291 = 'portal destacado', Q17437796 = 'artigo destacado', Q17437798 = 'artigo bom', Q17506997 = 'lista destacada', -- Q6540326 = 'tema destacado', Q17507019 = 'Le saviez-vous', Q17559452 = 'recommended article', Q17580674 = 'featured portal', Q17580678 = 'A-Class articles', Q17580679 = 'B-Class articles', Q17580680 = 'C-Class articles', Q17580682 = 'Top-importance articles', -- } local badgesCategory = { Q17437796 = '!Artigos destacados', Q17437798 = '!Artigos bons', Q17506997 = '!Listas destacadas', } local linkCategoryPrefix = { default = '', } local linkCategorySuffix = { default = ' em Wikipédias sem categoria específica', afwiki = ' na Wikipédia em africâner‎', alswiki = ' na Wikipédia em alemânico', anwiki = ' na Wikipédia em aragonês', arwiki = ' na Wikipédia em árabe', arzwiki = ' na Wikipédia em árabe egípcio‎ ', astwiki = ' na Wikipédia em asturiano', aswiki = ' na Wikipédia em assamês', azwiki = ' na Wikipédia em azeri', barwiki = ' na Wikipédia em bávaro', bewiki = ' na Wikipédia em bielorrusso‎', be_x_oldwiki = ' na Wikipédia em bielorrusso‎ antigo', bgwiki = ' na Wikipédia em búlgaro', bnwiki = ' na Wikipédia em bengali', brwiki = ' na Wikipédia em bretão', bswiki = ' na Wikipédia em bósnio', cawiki = ' na Wikipédia em catalão', cebwiki = ' na Wikipédia em cebuano', cewiki = ' na Wikipédia em checheno‎', cswiki = ' na Wikipédia em tcheco‎', cywiki = ' na Wikipédia em galês', dawiki = ' na Wikipédia em dinamarquês', dewiki = ' na Wikipédia em alemão', dvwiki = ' na Wikipédia em divehi‎', elwiki = ' na Wikipédia em grego', enwiki = ' na Wikipédia em inglês', eowiki = ' na Wikipédia em esperanto', eswiki = ' na Wikipédia em espanhol', etwiki = ' na Wikipédia em estoniano', euwiki = ' na Wikipédia em basco', extwiki = ' na Wikipédia em estremenho‎ ', fawiki = ' na Wikipédia em persa', fiwiki = ' na Wikipédia em finlandês', fowiki = ' na Wikipédia em feroês', frwiki = ' na Wikipédia em francês', frrwiki = ' na Wikipédia em frísio setentrional', fywiki = ' na Wikipédia em frísio', gawiki = ' na Wikipédia em irlandês', glwiki = ' na Wikipédia em galego', guwiki = ' na Wikipédia em guzerate', gvwiki = ' na Wikipédia em manês', hewiki = ' na Wikipédia em hebraico', hiwiki = ' na Wikipédia em hindi', hrwiki = ' na Wikipédia em croata', hsbwiki = ' na Wikipédia em alto sorábio', huwiki = ' na Wikipédia em húngaro', hywiki = ' na Wikipédia em armênio', iawiki = ' na Wikipédia em interlíngua', idwiki = ' na Wikipédia em indonésio', iswiki = ' na Wikipédia em islandês', itwiki = ' na Wikipédia em italiano', jawiki = ' na Wikipédia em japonês', jvwiki = ' na Wikipédia em javanês', kawiki = ' na Wikipédia em georgiano', kkwiki = ' na Wikipédia em cazaque', kmwiki = ' na Wikipédia em khmer', knwiki = ' na Wikipédia em canarês', kowiki = ' na Wikipédia em coreano', krcwiki = ' na Wikipédia em carachai-balcar‎', kuwiki = ' na Wikipédia em curdo', kvwiki = ' na Wikipédia em komi', lawiki = ' na Wikipédia em latim', lezwiki = ' na Wikipédia em lezgui', liwiki = ' na Wikipédia em limburguês', lmowiki = ' na Wikipédia em lombardo', lowiki = ' na Wikipédia em laociano', ltwiki = ' na Wikipédia em lituano', lvwiki = ' na Wikipédia em letão', minwiki = ' na Wikipédia em minangkabau', mkwiki = ' na Wikipédia em macedônio', mlwiki = ' na Wikipédia em malaiala‎ ', mrwiki = ' na Wikipédia em marata', mswiki = ' na Wikipédia em malaio', mtwiki = ' na Wikipédia em maltês', mwlwiki = ' na Wikipédia em mirandês', nahwiki = ' na Wikipédia em náuatle‎', napwiki = ' na Wikipédia em napolitano', nds_nlwiki = ' na Wikipédia em baixo-saxão neerlandês‎', nlwiki = ' na Wikipédia em neerlandês‎', nnwiki = ' na Wikipédia em novo norueguês', nowiki = ' na Wikipédia em norueguês', ocwiki = ' na Wikipédia em occitano', omwiki = ' na Wikipédia em oromo', orwiki = ' na Wikipédia em oriá', oswiki = ' na Wikipédia em osseta', plwiki = ' na Wikipédia em polonês', ptwiki = '', quwiki = ' na Wikipédia em quíchua‎', rowiki = ' na Wikipédia em romeno', ruwiki = ' na Wikipédia em russo', sawiki = ' na Wikipédia em sânscrito', scnwiki = ' na Wikipédia em siciliano', scowiki = ' na Wikipédia em scots', shwiki = ' na Wikipédia em servo-croata', simplewiki = ' na Wikipédia em inglês básico', skwiki = ' na Wikipédia em eslovaco', slwiki = ' na Wikipédia em esloveno', sqwiki = ' na Wikipédia em albanês', srwiki = ' na Wikipédia em sérvio', stqwiki = ' na Wikipédia em frísio oriental', svwiki = ' na Wikipédia em sueco', swwiki = ' na Wikipédia em suaíli‎', tawiki = ' na Wikipédia em tâmil', tewiki = ' na Wikipédia em telugu', thwiki = ' na Wikipédia em tailandês', tlwiki = ' na Wikipédia em tagalo', tnwiki = ' na Wikipédia em tsuana', trwiki = ' na Wikipédia em turco', ttwiki = ' na Wikipédia em tártaro', ukwiki = ' na Wikipédia em ucraniano', urwiki = ' na Wikipédia em urdu', uzwiki = ' na Wikipédia em uzbeque', vecwiki = ' na Wikipédia em vêneto', viwiki = ' na Wikipédia em vietnamita', vlswiki = ' na Wikipédia em flamengo ocidental', vowiki = ' na Wikipédia em volapuque‎', wawiki = ' na Wikipédia em valão', yiwiki = ' na Wikipédia em iídiche', yowiki = ' na Wikipédia em iorubá', zhwiki = ' na Wikipédia em chinês', zh_classicalwiki = ' na Wikipédia em chinês clássico', zh_yuewiki = ' na Wikipédia em cantonês', -- amwiki = ' na Wikipédia em amharique', bawiki = ' na Wikipédia em bachkir', bat_smgwiki = ' na Wikipédia em samogitien', bpywiki = ' na Wikipédia em bishnupriya', cvwiki = ' na Wikipédia em tchouvache', diqwiki = ' na Wikipédia em zazaki', gdwiki = ' na Wikipédia em gaélique écossais', htwiki = ' na Wikipédia em haïtien', klwiki = ' na Wikipédia em groenlandais', lbwiki = ' na Wikipédia em luxembourgeois', map_bmswiki = ' na Wikipédia em banyumasan', mgwiki = ' na Wikipédia em malgache', mywiki = ' na Wikipédia em birman', piwiki = ' na Wikipédia em pali', szlwiki = ' na Wikipédia em silésien', warwiki = ' na Wikipédia em waray-waray', zh_min_nanwiki = ' na Wikipédia em minnan', -- } function p.badgesCategories( frame ) local entity = mw.wikibase.getEntityObject() local wikitext = {} local categoryNs = mw.site.namespaces14.name if not entity then return '' end for siteid, linkTable in pairs( entity.sitelinks ) do for i, badgeId in ipairs( entity.sitelinks[ siteid ].badges ) do if badgesCategory[ badgeId ] then local prefix = linkCategoryPrefix[ siteid ] or linkCategoryPrefix.default or '' local main = badgesCategory[ badgeId ] or '' local suffix = linkCategorySuffix[ siteid ] or linkCategorySuffix.default or '' local category = string.format('%s:%s', categoryNs, prefix .. main .. suffix ) table.insert( wikitext, category ) end end end return table.concat( wikitext ) end return p